


What if

by baneme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Merlin Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/pseuds/baneme
Summary: Gwen and Morgana ruling Camelot together.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 127





	What if

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more: www.instagram.com/imissyourbattlecry


End file.
